motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella (1950 film)
''Cinderella '' is a 1950 American animated fantasy film based on the fairy tale Cendrillon by Charles Perrault. It is the twelfth film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, and was released on February 15, 1950. The film was followed by two direct-to-video sequels, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, released on February 26, 2002, and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, released on February 6, 2007. A live-action remake followed on March 13, 2015. Plot Cinderella, the daughter of a widowed aristocrat, is reduced to a house maiden by her step-mother, Lady Tremaine, and her step-sisters Anastasia and Drizella after Cinderella's father dies. Cinderella grows into an adult and befriends several of the animals living in the barn, including mice Jaq and Gus and her dog Bruno. After an incident where Tremaine's cat attacks the mice, Gus ends up hiding in Anastasia's teacup and Cinderella is accused of deliberately moving Gus in the cup, leading Tremaine to punish her with extra chores. Meanwhile, at the palace, the King and the Grand Duke organize a ball to find a woman to marry the Prince. Cinderella asks to attend, and Tremaine states she will allow it if she can finish her chores in time. The mice repair an old gown using Anastasia and Drizella's beads and sash, which Cinderella wears. However, her step-sisters angrily destroy the gown after Tremaine points out their beads and sash. Cinderella's step-family leaves for the ball, leaving her heartbroken. However, her Fairy Godmother appears and conjures a new ball gown and glass slippers, allowing Cinderella to attend the ball. However, she is warned that the spell will wear off at midnight. Cinderella meets the Prince at the ball and two become smitten with each other. However, Cinderella notices the clock close to striking midnight and she departs, leaving behind a glass slipper. The King and Prince, intent on finding the girl, has the Duke go out to visit every house and find the girl who fits the glass slipper. Lady Tremaine and Cinderella's stepsisters prepare for the Duke's arrival when Tremaine realizes Cinderella was the girl who danced with the Prince at the ball. In response, Tremaine locks Cinderella in the attic to ensure she doesn't reunite with the Prince. The Duke arrives, but neither Anastasia nor Drizella can properly fit the slipper. The mice and birds steal Tremaine's key and attempt to free Cinderella, but are attacked by Lucifer. However, the birds call Bruno, who arrives and frightens Lucifer, who jumps out the window. The mice free Cinderella, who hurries downstairs just as the Duke prepares to leave. Determined not to fail, Tremaine trips the footman carrying the slipper, causing it to shatter, leaving the Duke in despair. As Tremaine silently gloats, Cinderella reveals she has the other slipper, much to Tremaine's shock. The slipper fits Cinderella's foot, much to the Duke's joy and Tremaine's horror. Cinderella and the Prince marry and the town celebrates. Cast *Ilene Woods as Cinderella, a house maid and later princess. *Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine, Cinderella's step-mother. *Verna Felton as Fairy Godmother, Cinderella's godmother. *Rhoda Williams as Drizella, Cinderella's older step-sister. *James MacDonald as Bruno, Cinderella's dog/Jaq and Gus, two mice. *Luis Van Rooten as the King/the Duke. Gallery Cinderella diamond edition cover.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Romance films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:1950 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1950s films